Mr. E
|kanji= ミスター・Ｅ |romanji= Misutā E |alias= Tyrant Dragon Vritra (覇龍・ヴリトラ, Haryū Vritora) |race= Dragon |gender = Male |age= 20+ (physically) 400+ (biologically) |height= 177 cm |weight= 67 kg |birthday= February 10th |eyes= Black |hair= Blonde |blood type= AB | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Two Dragon Rulers | occupation = Wanderer | previous occupation = Unknown | team = None | partner = None | base of operations = Various | marital status = Single | relatives = Vivian Starrkewolfe (daughter) Exialia Halphas (daughter) Sherry Surugan (daughter) | education = Basic | status = Alive | magic = Solar Dragon Magic Ring Magic Compact Regression Dragonar Mode Dragon Force (formerly) | curse = None | other = None | weapons = Caladbolg | soul armour name = N/A, Hellflame Dragonar Knight (焦熱地獄の真龍騎化(ヘルフレーム・ドラグナー・ナイト), Herufurēimu Doragunā Naito lit. Burning Hell True Dragon Knight Transformation) | soul armour image = }} Mr. E (ミスターえ Misutā E) is a mysterious person that rarely reveals his face, keeping in the shadows, an enigma. He is the benefeciary of sorts to the Akatsuki, the independent guild formed by Jason LaHote, Vivian Starrkewolfe, and Wendy Marvell. He made his first appearance through his thought-projected messenger in Encounter With An Enigma. Appearance Commonly, Mr. E disguises his appearance to avoid revealing it to the general public. The disguise Mr. E wears is quite simple, an overlong baboon skin-cloak. On the rare occasion E foregoes the cloak, which seems to be if he thinks he will have to fight, he is revealed as a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a brown coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He usually wears wooden sandals (geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat (which usually shadows his eyes). Personality Mr. E is a highly intelligent individual who is also calm, sophisticated, and arrogant. His charisma and ways of causing a revolution within the hell on earth that is the world gain him the trust and respect of many individuals; however, at the same time, he is known to be extremely enigmatic, to the point of appearing incredibly stoic; almost aloof. He enjoys seeking out challenges, often playing chess against Exialia. Mr. E is very cold and tactical, he is willing to sacrifice anyone, civilians and mages alike, if that is what it takes to achieve the objective. He is always calm and never loses control of his emotions, because he believes his plan will succeed without fail; which most of the time, is extremely correct. E holds disgust for nihilistic viewpoints; considering himself an "anti-nihilist"; while cold and seemingly devoid of empathy, he is very much aware that his plans will bring about a time of peace. He also claims to hate fighting and prefers to avoid conflict. Many characters have noted that E is quite selfish, as his desire to recreate the world comes before anything else; even the lives of innocents. Above all else, he hates deceit, seeing it as the root of all evil; which is ironic in the sense that he himself tends to lie a fair bit—this is a trait shared by Exialia. Despite this, he is a man above such distinctions as "good" and "evil", simply doing what he sees as the right thing, manipulating the cast like chess pieces on a board to achieve his ends. History Equipment Colstone: '''While it is unknown exactly how, Mr. E came into possession of a Colstone, a jewel of soldified magical energy left over from battles of the past. Mr. E kept the Colstone, but did not use it, waiting to give it to a suitable 'test subject', who happened be Jason LaHote. His Colstone is implied to be unique amongst others, tainted with dark energies and memories of darker times in the past. Like all Colstones, if consumed, it immensely raises the users abilities, but a sacrifice must be given. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As would be expected of one of the strongest characters in the series, E is tremendously skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, which often takes his foes off-guard. While he prefers to utilize his innate powers, it has been shown that he is able to defeat even S-Class Magicians with brute strength alone. E's incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by his inherent immense strength, giving him the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. When in battle, E makes most use of his powerful arms and fists to take on his foes, with his specialty lying in punching moves where he uses his fists to their fullest. In terms of fighting style, E focuses specially on power, using strong and powerful punches, such as powerpacked jabs or piercing uppercuts, to deal damaging blows to his opponents. Once he catches an opponent in his combos, he keeps them trapped by keeping up his strikes, not allowing his opponents a chance to counterattack. For stronger strikes, E tends to build up momentum with his fists by swinging them around, before hitting his opponent with full force. When E fights, the terrain around him becomes an extension of his fists; from a single sweep of his fists, howling winds surge forward as incredible tornadoes ripping apart the landscape, a simple stab into the earth capable of causing tremendous earthquakes, upturning entire sections as fissures and chasms spread outward. The style that E utilizes is Boxing (ボクシング, Bokushingu); he has a "pressure fighter" style; this requires him to stay in close proximity to an opponent, throwing an intense flurry of punches towards his foe and combinations of hooks and uppercuts. The reason why this style is so effective is because, as a dragon, E is extremely durable; and swarming usually involves being hit with many over and over before the user can maneuver inside where they are more effective. When using boxing, E fights best at close range, and he employs a bob-and-weave defense by bending at the waist to slip underneath or to the sides of incoming punches. Unlike blocking, causing an opponent to miss a punch disrupts their balance, permits forward movement past the opponent's extended arm and keeps the hands free to counter. A distinct advantage that E has is when throwing uppercuts where he can channel his entire bodyweight behind the punch; his uppercuts hit like a truck; but essentially, the key to E's boxing style is aggression, endurance, and bobbing-and-weaving. Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: E is in possession of an absolutely overwhelming amount of magical power. E has natural control over the exertion of his magical power, keeping it contained to the point where it is virtually impossible to detect him by normal means, though the constant effort can be taxing. The presence it exudes is completely at odds with his personality; the magical energy itself is a vibrant black, crackling intensely when E focuses, striking fear into the hearts of his foes. It is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. His skill and control at using manipulating his magical energy aura allows him to perform a variety of abilities. Additionally, the sheer aura radiating from his person has the additional effect of affecting entire areas to the point of disrupting spells from enemies, as well as affecting others from seemingly miles away. Ring Magic Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): Ring Magic is a Holder-Type Magic that allows the caster to cast different Magics and spells with special rings. The rings are meant to enhance the wielder's Magic Power, granting them the ability to cast various spells for different purposes; some can be used for everyday use (generally speaking) or solely for combat. The properties in each ring are completely varied. In addition, while there are various types of Ring Magic that can be used, some are simply spells without a proper Magic for them to back it up. E's rings are infused with magical stones, which possess powers that vary between the kind of the stones used in the crafting. The Magic Stones (魔宝石 Mahō Seki) are special gemstones with magical properties; they are one of the two essential components of the rings, the other component being the ring itself. Without a Magic Stone, the rings would be as useless as any other ring. E claims that the crafting on the rings depends on the resonance of the stones that he use, but he does not know what magic they are imbued with until they have been tested by the user. Mr. E is said to be the originator of the Magic Rings that Tsuruko uses. *'Magic Rings': The Magic Rings are mysterious items with the power to convert the magical energy that flows inside the human body into ki. The process behind this conversion is obscure in details, but it has been said that an individual's resolve plays a major role in determining its success and efficiency. The Magic Rings give access to the wielder's form changes and spells, depending on which style the ring is. Each ring projects a magic loop (環状/帯状魔法陣 Kanjō/Taijō Mahōjin); which are part of the ring's powers; all different in colour and composition. They appear around the caster's arms in numerous spells or skills, which is used for strengthening and accelerating the magic charge. Depending on the amount of energy released, the circle may spin faster or slower. The circle is white with a glow depending on the caster's magic colour. Although this is uncommon, an individual who has mastered more than one magic system can manifest magic circles of different form, depending on the currently used system. For example, the summoners apparently only manifest their Squares when summoning extremely powerful creatures, and use regular Circles or Triangles otherwise. **'Sleep Ring' (スリープリング, Surīpu Ringu): The Sleep Ring is a Magic Ring that allows Mr. E to put the person he aims it at to sleep. A character who is hit by the Sleep Ring will be rendered unable to act for the duration of the sleep effect. Sleep generally does not last a great period of time and will wear off if a character is either cured or physically damaged, meaning that magic attacks can still be used without risk of waking up the target. Inflicting other status ailments and any associated damage that occurs as a result of the ailment, such as poison, generally do not wake the targets either. The power of the Sleep Ring was displayed only once, when he forced Jason LaHote to sleep to avoid stressing his body and furthering his wounds. **'Time Ring' (タイムリング, Taimu Ringu): An extremely situational Magic Ring; the Time Ring enables the user to travel through time. The concept of time travel revises records and rewrites events, operating parallel worlds in other worlds. Using the Time Ring, the user gathers all of their energy within their body and focuses it in a single point—their soul. It is most frequently used by the user to either slow down time or stop it entirely, which in turn keeps their opponents suspended, without any means of breaking free, while the user themself is unaffected. It also allows the user manipulate time to such an extent that the user can travel through the time stream, though some manipulation of space is involved as well. By charging their magical energy into the Time Ring, the ring opens a rip in the fabric of space-time. This causes blue tornado to swirl up, and begins their swindling of the world. Time turns back, shifting the landscape through a variety of seasons, as the primal scene is rewritten; being transported to the exact same place that the user is standing, only in a different date and time; any time that they wish. This Time Travel gives the user a brief degree of choice in quickly traveling backwards or forwards in time and to another location as well. **'Materialization Ring' (マテリアライゼーションリング, Materiaraizēshon Ringu): The Materialization Ring allows Mr. E to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim. These creations give him great versatility both in battle and out of battle, be they minions, offensive and defensive weapons, or even a pair of glasses. There are several limits and conditions to this ring which as of yet are currently unknown. However, despite its great battle potential, Mr. E only utilizes it to craft supreme magical weapons; the most obvious instance of this is his manifestation of the Ruyi Jingu Bang, a powerful magical item that seems impossible to create without magical aide. **'Reflect Ring' (リフレクトリング, Rifurekuto Ringu): Mere seconds before an opposing projectile attack lands, E holds the Reflect Ring upwards and expels magical energy outwards from it, erecting it in the form of geometric shapes that connect to form the overall shape of tessellating hexagons. Spinning around at high speeds, these hexagons gather magical energy by drawing it from E and the surroundings for a split second, before quickly counterattacking by reflecting said projectile at such a speed that it seems that E has access to the opposing attack. This spell is capable of bending the opposing projectile away from himself, as well as some physical attacks. However, the technique is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. Thus, this grants E immunity to most attacks, and can defend other allies with it. **'Projection Ring' (プロジェクションリング, Purojekushon Ringu): The Projection Ring enables Mr. E to create a psychic copy of his body body. This Magic can work even over great distances, allowing him to essentially be in two places at once. This psychic copy can physically interact with people and objects, even though it lacks physical form. The creation and maintenance of this alter-ego is very taxing, essentially halving Mr. E's overall Magical power; however, once the psychic copy reunites with the body, the Magical power returns to normal. Mr. E is capable of using this ring to great efficiency, creating thought projections of entire areas for prolonged periods of time, and often creates "messengers" out of thought projection to deliver messages, due to his preference of not being seen in person. This messenger is usually a man in a white baboon cloak. Solar Dragon Magic Solar Dragon Magic (日竜型, Hiyūkata): Vritra, as the Tyrant Dragon, has knowledge of Solar Dragon Magic and is quite possibly the most powerful Fire/Heat/Light based Dragon Magic in history. Solar Dragon Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and lastly, a Dragon Magic used by Vritra, which enables him to control solar energy, which is essentially heat and light. Vritra can create, control, and manipulate solar energy at will. It allows Vritra to incorporate the element of the sun into his body which allows him to produce solar energy from any part of his body, including his lungs, giving him the ability to, in essence, breathe solar energy; his ability to consume solar energy gives him immunity to most types of Fire Magic and Light Magic. The solar energy he manipulates is incredibly deadly; it is somewhat acidic in properties, and can melt most substances frighteningly quickly. The generated heat can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. Such heat has a "piercing" effect to it, causing penetrating damage alongside devouring. While Vritra can manipulate any and all aspects of the sun's power, he mainly focuses on solar energy emission, due to the fact that more often than not applying his magic in other methods is heavily draining to his magical energy reserves, such as emitting a gravitational field to slow him opponents down, releasing a magnetic field to draw his opponents to himself, or bestowing his attacks with explosive properties due to it's raw nuclear energy and then causing a reaction. Some of his attacks are focused around utilizing heat attacks with powerful aftereffects to quickly gain an advantage. Vritra can also utilize several trick abilities to protect himself from being hampered and negated so he can continue his onslaught. Most of his spells are low in magic cost, giving him more fine control over which spell he can utilize at a given time. Vritra's flames are actually solar flares, which are exceedingly hot, even hotter than any temperature that the earth can produce; though curiously enough, these flares do not destroy everything on earth just by a single spark. Lastly, Vritra's Solar Dragon Magic promotes plant growth whenever he stands near plants; allowing him to create an entire forest in a matter of minutes. Remnants of Vritra's skill are apparent even in Vivian's usage of the magic. *'Blaze Holy Flare' (日龍の断炎咆哮（ブレイズ・ホーリー・フレア） Bureizu Hōri Furea, lit. "Solar Dragon's Holy Flame Roar"): Vritra gathers heat and light within its mouth and subsequently releases them towards the opponent. This generates an extremely large and destructive sparking blast that possesses explosive penetrative power, which produces an immense amount of light and is capable of travelling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. The attack emits a high-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach defenses. However, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating an defense is significantly reduced due to its lower energy transfer. It will pursue the enemy and surly hit. Along with its astounding destructive power, the attack has a delayed effect if the initial blast should fail, wherein the target will be blasted by residual effects left over by the beam; which manifests in the form of shining beams reminiscent of shooting stars, which lock-on to Vritra's opponents no matter their position, chasing after them. They can dodge obstacles in their way, unless it is not physically possible, never ceasing their hunt until they catch their prey. While not as overwhelming as the initial blast, the after-effect can catch foes off guard. The attack requires about 3 seconds to travel a few ten thousand-kilometer distance, and Vritra can immediately fire the next attack after confirming a miss, but after 50 attacks, he will run out of magical energy. Vritra's tremendous speed allows him to move faster than the technique itself, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. * Tyrant Dragon Fist (覇龍拳, Haryūken): In order to utilize Tyrant Dragon Fist, E heats up his fist with friction by spinning his arm around at high speeds, thus adding extreme heat to the impact of his fist; due to the high temperature, this technique has the ability to burn his opponents; after this, he engulfs his fist in intense flames which surge around; transforming into a very apparent semi-dome of flame with trails of flame spilling behind it. With that, he punches forward at the opponent, performing an extremely devastating blow which is launched from his fist—not only is the opponent struck by the full force of E's fist, which by itself has enough power to shatter steel, the flames that he gathered are launched face-first into the opponent's body, blasting forward with tremendous force, inflicting sheer blunt damage along with an explosive effect which is strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building and smash through several ships in a single strike. This attack promises absolute destruction, which is granted by causing friction with the hydrogen in the air by the sheer ferocity of the blow, generating a medium-sized explosion upon impact. The result of the flame-imbued fist can crush the target and is particularly dangerous. It is capable of tearing through even weak defenses. When the attack hits, it creates a fiery explosion and deals immense damage. E is also capable of compressing the flames of the Tyrant Dragon Fist upon his fist for an enormous boost of power in close combat; the flames can distract his opponent from his attacks, the result is being simultaneously burned and smashed simultaneously, giving the Tyrant Dragon Fist great power. Lastly, this technique is nearly unblockable to lacking defenses as the blazing fist can easily puncture steel, which grants the attack great power. Furthermore, if an opponent is struck, the flames spread to their body, causing them to catch ablaze. With the Tyrant Dragon Fist activated as such, his strikes are capable of trailing large amounts of flames in their wake. * Burning Vritra Promotion (焦熱地獄覇竜変化(バーニング・ヴリトラ・プロモーション), Bāningu Vritora Promōshon, Japanese for "Burning Hell Tyrant Dragon Metamorphosis"): E's ultimate Dragon's Slayer's Secret Art; it is also said to be a forbidden spell due to the process of activating it causing harm to E. When activating Burning Vritra Promotion; immense amounts of fires surround E as it gathers and converges—shrouding his body as he transforms; releasing a burst of flame that covers a wide area, blinding the people in the vicinity as E emerges in his new form. Vritra has been stated to look like "a massive, robotic-like azure glowing dragon"; a mix of mechanical and organic looks—overall, he has become a fearsome sight to behold. The Tyrant Dragon Vritra is the only thing capable of harming Berserk Light Dragon Indra, and as such, E is the only person in the entire series, bar the Zero Effect or Soul Armours, capable of killing Indra—as Vritra, his powers are magnificently bolstered to the point that the only thing capable of stopping him cold is ironically Indra herself. Being a dragon, Vritra possesses the ability to fly, using its large wings to travel over long distances, maneuver high up in the air and perform aerial assaults on those below it. As a dragon, Vritra has been shown to shrug off even Etherion cannon attacks which were delivered point blank; and even Fire Dragon Slayer Magic attacks have little to no effect upon it. Given its gargantuan size, Vritra is capable of easily reducing a wide area into rubble simply by landing on it after flying high up into the sky, and to engage in a physical confrontation with Indra. Compact Regression Compact Regression (コムパクト レグレシオン, Komupakuto Reguresion) is a form of Caster-type Magic unique to Dragons; after the Dragon-Human War, Vritra was one of the hundreds to learn the magic in order to intermingle with the human society; using this current transformation in order to further its desires. Compact Regression is a spell unique to Dragons. It allows them to save themselves in times of injury by using all their remaining magical power to transform into a humanoid form. This works as a genuine physical transformation, altering their bodies to be somewhat similar to humans, and it heals their body of wounds. Compact Regression is a permanent transformation, which would explain this spell's use as a last resort. Dragons who use Compact Regression also have their power cut quite a bit, to further adjust to their humanoid shape, as a human body cannot fully endure the power of a dragon without breaking down. Despite being a spell unique to Dragons, not every Dragon is aware of the spell, and many who are have too much pride to use it. The form that Vritra has taken after Compact Regression is a very familiar face. Dragonar Mode Dragonar Mode (龍騎化(ドラグナー・モード), Doragunā Mōdo lit. Dragon Knight Transformation) is an Ancient Spell exclusive to Dragons and those with dragon-blood. It enables the user to take upon an armoured form. Dragonar Mode is one of the very few powers related to Dragons that was developed after the Human-Dragon War; more specifically, as most Dragons had utilized Compact Regression to hide themselves amongst mankind, Dragonar Mode was developed in order to compensate for the drastic reduction of power while making sure that onlookers would not find out their origins as a dragon. It was hinted that Dragonar Mode was specifically developed in an attempt to mimic the overwhelming power of the Soul Armours, though Soul Armour Knights aside from the Phoenix Knight were a rare sight during those days. Even in an age without dragons due to all of them being slaughtered by the world famous unicyclist known as "Badass McPowerfist", Dragonar Mode is still around, albeit technically "lost"; as almost no Dragons are shown to activate its power in the current time, being known as a "mere myth". Dragonar Mode is also referred to as the "Strongest Dragon Transformation" (最強の龍変身, Saikyō no Ryū Henshin) though this cannot be backed up as a Dragonar Mode user has never properly fought a dragon or Dragon Slayer in any other form. Essentially, Dragonar Mode is available to a Dragon who used Compact Regression and with the help of an outside source of power; it drags out their true form and compresses it into an armour to enable them to use their full power without transforming into an unwieldy full-body dragon form. However, it requires truly staggering amounts of energy gain, whether magical or metaphysical in nature, taking a small portion of the user's life force with every utilization of the Ancient Spell. Normal dragons are capable of activating Dragonar Mode by will, as long as they allow the form to consume a small portion of their life. However, in rare cases, it is available to a being with the blood of dragons—by raising their "fighting spirit" to its utmost limit (or something like that; the process is ill-defined), a half-dragon is capable of assuming a humanoid dragon form that bears a striking likeness to their dragon parent. However, this form is considered to be "flawed" and is only half as strong as a Dragonar Mode induced by a full-blooded dragon. However, this form is extremely taxing to the point that it can only last five minutes initially even with support, but with proper training, it can be maintained for longer periods of time. Hellflame Dragonar Knight Hellflame Dragonar Knight (焦熱地獄の真龍騎化(ヘルフレーム・ドラグナー・ナイト), Herufurēimu Doragunā Naito lit. Burning Hell True Dragon Knight Transformation): The Hellflame Dragonar Knight form is an evolution of E's original form as Tyrant Dragon Vritra (覇龍・ヴリトラ, Haryū Vritora) which is achieved when harnessing the power of Dragonar Mode. At first, this transformation was completely unintentional, but E quickly grew accustomed to the form. Hellflame Dragonar Knight causes E to take upon the form of a draconic full-body armour that is inspired by medieval, futuristic, and even mythological armours. Possessing several shining emerald gems upon his elbows, backs of his hands, chest, knees, and feet, this armour is illuminated illustriously by the fires sprouting from his body. The armour that covers his arms, abdomen, and legs appears very similar to a dragon's spine, jutting out in a funnel-like shape to provide extra protection. There are several golden protrusions on his hips, elbows, and jaws that appear similar to a dragon's fangs. The pauldrons of the suit are rounded, yet they retain that dragon-like feel. Lastly, the helmet which covers his face has emerald orbs, and a crimson half-crown that adorns the metal; overall, it is a fearsome sight to behold. As Hellflame Dragonar, E is a fast-moving mass of destruction towards his enemies, flying at mach seven and jumping as high as the skies, all while hitting even harder than what a Crash user with super strength can muster in terms of power. In this form, E has been shown to shrug off even Etherion cannon attacks which were delivered point blank; and even Fire Dragon Slayer Magic attacks have little to no effect upon him. Because of his sheer power in this form, E is capable of easily reducing a wide area into rubble simply by landing on it after flying high up into the sky, and to engage in a physical confrontation with Rosa, injuring her in the process and eventually gaining the upper hand, before Tsuruko joined in to help her friend. As Hellflame Dragonar, E also has the ability to fire blasts of concentrated solar energy at any time- these beams are akin to his Dragon's Roar's original power in strength, as well as fire intense gales of wind from his wings. However, this form can only be used for a limited time, because it is taxing on E's magical energy reserves. *'Drago Aura' (龍幻顕現(ドラゴ・オーラ), Dorago Ōra lit. Dragon Phantasm Manifestation): A special ability of Dragonar Mode is that the user is capable of manifesting parts of their old full-body dragon form upon chosen parts of their body at will, simply by mental command. This allows the user to harness a portion of their old body's power for a single attack. While the forms of the attachments vary, the Drago Skull (ドラゴ・スカル, Dorago Sukaru) summons the dragon's head for a beam attack or a vicious bite, the Drago Tail (ドラゴ・テイル, Dorago Teiru) manifests the dragon's tail to grab an opponent or to smash them, the Drago Wings (ドラゴ・ウィング, Dorago Uingu) enables flight, and the Drago Claws (ドラゴ・クロー, Dorago Kurō) drastically enhance the user's power in close combat. Not only do these attachments boost the user's offensive power, they project an aura of the user's original dragon form outwards to attack one more time- while not as powerful as the initial strike, it can catch foes offguard. The aura of their dragon form can come alive and bite down on anything when the user wills it to, and it can extend itself for a few feet to chomp on a hapless and most likely taken-back foe. ** Drago Wings (ドラゴ・ウィング, Dorago Uingu): The Drago Wings are a sub-ability of the Drago Aura ability; the Drago Wings are also E's most utilized form. When harnessing the Drago Wings, E manifests the wings of his Vritra form; which are fairly standard as appearances go. By utilizing a variant of magical propulsion in conjunction with magical particles, E is capable of achieving extremely high speeds while leaving behind a trail of visible after-images to confuse his enemies. The speed and after-images granted by the Drago Wings allow E to effectively dodge multi-directional attacks; indeed, activating this attack causes a slip stream effect that allows E to achieve speeds normally impossible to him in any location. By charging the particles with magical energy this allows E an additional defensive measure as well as immense propulsion, allowing him to build up speed over time as he darts through the air; allowing him to travel over long distances, maneuver high up in the air and perform aerial assaults on those below him. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Dragoon Streiser' (滅竜奥義・ドラグーン・ストライザー, Metsuryū Ōgi: Doragūn Sutoraizā): E's most powerful attack. When performing Dragoon Streiser, E gathers and condenses flames into his leg; applying the high-speed movements granted by transforming his body into flame in order to accelerate his movements to tremendous speeds—so fast that the opponent cannot see where he is moving—then, by jumping forward, he unleashes a powerful flying side kick that attacks the opponent head-on; once in the air, a projection of his dragon form snakes around him as E corkscrews into a kicking position, then as he reaches the peak of his jump, the dragon projection sends him flying forward with a Dragon's Roar; causing him to slam down upon the opponent with his foot with a strike that equals over three hundred tons in weight, more than enough to completely shatter the opponent into innumerable fragments. The only major weakness of this technique is that E has to focus all his power into his legs, forcing him to lower his arms and enter a guard-less stance; which can allow the opponent to strike; as he focuses all of his power while maintaining his center of balance and delivers a kick at the opponent's weak spot; shattering any defenses and severely winding them. This attack is equal to Rosa's own Dragoon Streiser in terms of power. Trivia *E's theme is That Man. Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Caster Mage